


Because He Meant It

by Christian_Rose_99384



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lotor, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fan-Language used and credited, Kuron Never Happened, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rarepair, Shiro and Lotor are super in love, There's plot if you look, Time Skips, Top Shiro (Voltron), but kuron doesn't happen, i tried to edit and make it as clean as possible, not really alternate, short in terms of the length i was actually expecting lol, short-ish, top Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Shiro meant it with every part of his being, every inch of skin and metal, every piece of his heart. Everything he had said, everything they had shared, every trial and tribulation that had been met with along the way was worth it.





	Because He Meant It

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, my first contribution to this fandom! Voltron has become a big love of mine as of late, and I really wanted to do something for one of my now favorite ships!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> The fanlanguage of Galra used for this fic: 
> 
> http://voltronrising.tumblr.com/post/152314415110/galran-language-part-one-the-alphabet

It’d been nearly a month since Lotor joined the Paladins on the castle when he wasn’t off to take care of his duties as the Galra Emperor, and he’d finally developed good, stable relationships with the people aboard. He and Allura grew closer after Oriande, becoming dear friends who cared deeply for one another. Lance and Lotor play ‘Earthling card games’, as Lotor had first referred to them, sometimes Hunk and Pidge join in. Keith does, too, in between missions with the Blades. Lotor has found a place with the Paladins, truly, and Shiro was quite happy for him.

 

Yet, only a week after he had arrived, Lotor had began passing interested and somewhat heated glances across the room. Cat-like eyes scanning Shiro when he walks past after training, and touches that last only a second too long to be strictly friendly. Shiro couldn’t deny he had, more than once, caught himself staring with a bit more interest than usual. When Lotor would join him for training, stripping himself of his armor to fight in only a skin tight bodysuit… Shiro couldn’t focus. How was he supposed to focus with Lotor showing him some special moves that brought them in so very close?

 

It’d been nearly a month, and Shiro was absolutely lost in Lotor. Was it a game? He didn’t know. Was he just trying to wiggle his way underneath Shiro’s skin? God, he hoped not.

 

Shiro stood in the center of the training room, panting and wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. He set his rifle down, flicking white strands from his face as he commanded the castle to cancel the training program.

 

“Impressive. Even I struggle with the fourth level, and I’ve been training for battle since I could lift a blade.” An accented voice said from behind Shiro. He turned and locked eyes with Lotor, letting out an amused huff.

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Mm. It is. Yet, your form declines when you feel overwhelmed. Your grip gets too firm, stance becomes far too wobbly.” Lotor informed as he took casual steps toward Shiro, reaching behind himself to gather his well kept hair into a messy bun, secured with a loose tie. “Mind if I show you what I mean?”

 

Shiro’s heart pounded in his chest as he swallowed, attempting a nonchalant shrug as he picked the rifle back up and held it out towards Lotor. The taller man merely shook his head, guiding Shiro into stance, and reaching around from behind. Cool, purple-toned fingertips brushed along the hand that rested on the barrel grip. “You see, Shiro, here you grasp so firmly, your knuckles turn white. It’s a wonder your weapon doesn't slip right out of your grasp.”

 

Shiro forced his breath to come in steady pulls, though he was sure Lotor could hear and feel the way his heart thrummed against his ribcage. His breath fanned over Shiro’s ear, chest pressed firmly to his back. Lotor’s other hand had come to press along Shiro’s hip. “And here… No fluid movement. Your hips become terribly stiff, and you need to relax when in combat, let your instincts and body drive you, not your stress.”

 

Shiro growled, dropping the rifle to the floor carelessly and turning, gripping the front of Lotor’s shirt. He pushed the taller man into the command desk, blue cat-like eyes widening for a moment before turning playful. “Oh? What’s this?”

 

“Is-... Is this just some sort of game? Cheap entertainment? If it is, stop. I don’t need you causing distractions for a boredom cure.” Shiro growled, looking up into Lotor’s eyes. Quite beautiful, they were, but right now all Shiro could think about was how Lotor’s lips curled up into a dark little smirk.

 

“Oh, Shiro… And what if it isn’t?”

 

“If it isn’t, then actually do something about it.”

 

In seconds, lips were on his, hands gripping firmly at Shiro's hips. Shiro gasped when they spun, his backside hitting the desk as Lotor pushed him up against it. One of Shiro’s hands gripped the table behind him, the other pressing on the back of Lotor’s head to pull him in even further. Everything around them, for just a moment, went still and the only thing that mattered was the fact that their lips had met, and were moving in sync. It wasn’t until Lotor pulled back, staring down with slitted eyes into Shiro’s own did either of them properly take in a breath.

 

“Takashi… I-I shouldn’t be so forceful-”

 

“No, it’s- really it’s okay. I want this- you. I want you. I just haven’t really done this in a while.” Shiro breathed, swallowing down any left over nerves. Hearing Lotor say his first name in such a way… it left his heart thrumming harder within his chest. “I can’t deny that I’ve had my eye on you for a while.”

 

“Is that so?” Lotor murmured playfully, hands roaming up and down Shiro’s sides. “Well, I do believe we should… relocate, yes?”

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

  


“L-Lotor…” Shiro gasped, feeling the heat of Lotor’s tongue sliding along the underside of his length. “ _Fuck._ ”

 

Lotor’s slender fingers slid up and down his length, his other hand sliding along the inside of Shiro’s thighs, over his ass, and along his stomach. The cool lighting of the room, dim and just enough for them to see one another made the moment so much more intimate. Lustful, glowing eyes had locked on to Shiro’s face, a small, devilish grin on purple-toned lips. “Look at me, Takashi.”

 

His words were commanding, like what Shiro heard from him during meeting with world leaders, and guiding the Galra Empire as their emperor. It made his eyes snap open and meet Lotor’s fast, his teeth catching his lower lip into a tight bite.

 

“Good… I like having you looking at me.” Lotor smirked. His fingers tightened around Shiro’s cock for a moment, his tongue giving the tip a slow lick. “Your eyes are always so intense… Like you’re begging, and demanding at the same time.”

 

Shiro shivered, letting out a rushed huff of breath as he gripped the sheets below him tight. “Please, just… Fuck.”

 

“Please, what? Tell me what you want, Takashi.” Lotor hummed, eyes glowing, quite literally, in the dim lighting. It turned out that Galran eyes glow in the dark, and mixed with Altean, it makes Lotor’s irises glow a bright blue-ish purple tone. Shiro had been shocked, fascinated, and utterly infatuated in a matter of seconds.“Tell me what you _need, lusten._ ”

 

“I need you to make me come. To touch me more. To-.” Shiro cut himself off when Lotor’s mouth engulfed his cock, taking him down to the base freely. “Y-Yes, fuck, do t-that- _goddamn._ ”

 

Lotor hummed around Shiro’s length, watching his expression scrunch with pleasure as he bobbed his head in a slow, steady, and so very deep manner. His hands busied themselves, one feeling Shiro’s skin and body as the other fondled and massaged his balls. Shiro didn’t exactly moan, not completely, and not loudly. His sounds of pleasure were more whimpers mixed with deep groans and gasps, his body speaking more than his mouth. Hips rolling, toes pointing, whispered words, and mechanical fingers tugging at bed sheets as Lotor took him down his throat and _swallowed_.

 

“Lotor… L-Lotor, c’mon.” Shiro groaned, the hand that wasn’t tangled into the bedspread pressing into the hair that was still messily pulled back into a bun. He had half a mind to tug on the loose tie that held the style together, but he didn’t want to inconvenience Lotor while he was, well…   
  
Lotor was insistent, Shiro knew. The man knew exactly what he wanted, how he wanted it, and when. That shined through in this moment, as Lotor caught Shiro’s gaze, only sucking harder on the thick length in his mouth, spit dripping down his chin and over Shiro’s thighs and the lewd squelching that seemed to echo off the walls. When Lotor swallowed again, pulling back to cough when Shiro's tip nudged the back of his throat just enough to make him gag, Shiro felt himself fall over the edge.   
  
Shiro choked on a broken moan, tugging on the white, silky hair beneath his fingers as his hips jerked, his climax hitting him roughly, and only intensifying when Lotor quickly took his twitching length back in. His teeth tugged hard on his lower lip, his panted breaths coming out in huffs. As he relaxed into the mattress, shivering as his cock was released once more. He lifted his head and saw Lotor's face. Drops of semen had hit his cheek before he had been able to catch the rest in his mouth, and it made Shiro let out an audible groan, heart fluttering with excitement when Lotor gathered the liquid on his index finger, and sucked it off, not once looking away.

 

The look in Lotor’s eyes held something intense, something insatiable and hungry. It only served to make Shiro’s breath catch in his throat, and his heart to clench with arousal once more.

 

“ _De muge da_.” Lotor whispered as he leaned in to press his lips against Shiro’s. Normally, Galra words made Shiro tense up, reminded him of times he wished to forget, but it was softer, a breath of words with a slight Altean tilt to it. It merely made him more in tune to everything Lotor did, even as he tasted himself on the other’s tongue, and felt the bulge against his thigh. When they pulled apart, Shiro looked up at Lotor, the luminescence of his eyes causing a blue tint to show on their faces.

 

“What does that mean?” Shiro murmured the question, fingers twisting the stray strands of hair  around his fingers, eyes memorizing Lotor’s face like this. Cheeks tinted a deeper purple, eyes watery from forcing away his gag reflex, hair messy, but out of the way. And, after Lotor processed the question, his cheeks darkened farther, the color reaching the tips of his ears.

 

“It… It means ‘I adore you’.” Lotor admitted, seemingly trying to hide his embarrassment. Shiro smiled softly, pulling Lotor down into a soft, much more chaste kiss than what had been previously shared. Pushing one of Lotor’s shoulders, Shiro rolled them over and Lotor laughed against his lips.

  
Suddenly, fear, pasts, the history of themselves didn’t matter, nor did making too much noise and waking the others.

 

* * *

  


“Shiro, hey!” Lance grinned when the black paladin walked into the room. He raised his hand for a high five, and Shiro, albeit confused, returned the gesture. “Nice job!”

 

Shiro looked to Pidge and Matt for an explanation, but Matt nearly snickered to himself, nudging his sister knowingly as she continued to type away, barely there smirk and all. Hunk smiled at Shiro, waving him over. But, directly above Hunk, across the room, Lotor and Allura were speaking to each other. Well, they were speaking, but now, Lotor’s eyes had met Shiro’s, and they shared a knowing look. Though, Shiro noticed Lotor’s cheeks seemingly held an all too familiar blush, fainter, and more embarrassed than heated.

 

“Hey, Shiro, if you have sex with an emperor, does that make you an emperor, too?” Hunk questioned, “No, wait, you’d have to get married for that to happen. Do Galra get married? I dunno if I wanna ask Lotor, when I said something about it earlier, he looked like his ears might pop off.”

 

Shiro’s eyes widened, brows practically half way up his forehead. Pidge walked over, took one look at Shiro, and chuckled. “Did you forget about the security cameras in the training room when you jumped Lotor’s bones?”

 

Shiro sat there, still and embarrassed for a moment before putting his hands over his face. “Ugh, I’m an idiot.”

 

“You know,” Lance started, leaning toward Shiro. “We tease you, but… We’re happy for you if you like him for more than just whatever last night was.”

 

Shiro dropped his hands, cheeks tinted pink, but returning to their normal color after a time. He placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder with a smile, nodding his thanks. Lance’s expression turned teasing once more, with a mix of disgust, too.

 

“But, next time? Keep it down. The security cameras aren’t what informed us of how Lotor is fluent in more than just Galra and Altean.” Lance chuckled, and Hunk made a scrunched up face, and so did Pidge, Matt laughing to himself, as he tended to do.

 

“Okay, okay…” Shiro sighed, smiling despite the continued mortification. “I think I’m going to go grab some food goo, and uh, try not to die of embarrassment, if you guys don’t mind.”

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

Shiro looked to his right, seeing Lotor standing there with a grin on his face. Lotor was good at hiding his embarrassment, covering it with a cool, calm façade. Despite the… newness of it all, Shiro stood, took Lotor’s hand, and walked out of the recreation room with Lotor trailing behind.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Be my boyfriend.” Shiro stated, looking towards Lotor over their plates of green schlop.

 

“I… Already am your friend, though.” Lotor shook his head, confused. Shiro chuckled softly, remembering, now, that Lotor had probably never heard of human romance customs. “What is it you mean, Takashi?”

 

“It’s a romantic term. A boy that is your friend is different from your boyfriend.” Shiro explained, hand resting against his human hand, the mechanical one guiding goo into his mouth. He still hadn’t gotten used to the taste, odd and slick. He really craved a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sometimes.

 

“Oh,” Lotor nodded, realization and hidden excitement bubbling in his expression. “I’ve never exactly been with a human, or any one who isn’t Galra… Well, I’ve never been with anyone is a romantic sense, to be precise. My father saw it as a weakness, and I had far too much to do to take the time to get close to anyone--.”

 

“Lotor.” Shiro stopped him, reaching out to take the other man’s hand. “It’s okay. You’re not human, and I had assumed I would need to explain a few customs, and I hoped you would do the same.”

 

Lotor looked at Shiro for a moment, before his face melted into one of a soft, warm smile. “Then, I accept your offer.”

 

“What do the Galra call their partners?” Shiro asked, hand retreating from Lotor’s as he continued to eat.

 

“It really depends on the relationship, and formality. If you’re speaking to someone who is in higher power than yourself, or someone you need to treat with great respect, you would simply use “ _ilbe_ ”, which means spouse. Though, to a friend, or someone in private, it would be “ _lusvront_ ” for a relationship that isn’t incredibly serious, or has just began. It means ‘love-friend’.” Lotor informed clearly, making eye contact with Shiro, and holding a soft look on his face. Unguarded, and relaxed. “For a relationship that has gone on for a long while, and is nearing, say, the time for marriage, we would use “ _lusilbe_ ”. We also use pet names, like the names Lance typically uses when he tries and fails to be attractive around Allura.”

 

Shiro laughed at that, Lotor laughing with him at the joke. Finishing their trays of food, they put the things away and made their way to the recreational room once again, no longer embarrassed, and not ashamed of the others knowing they were more than just friends.

 

* * *

 

Water poured from the faucet in the ceiling, steam filling the room as it splashed loudly against the tiled floor. Though, Shiro didn’t know if that was from the heat of the water, or from he and Lotor’s bodies pressed close together up against the shower wall. He was thankful that the Alteans had such large showering areas connected to the private rooms, giving him and Lotor plenty of space to do what is they liked.

 

It had been nearly a week since he and Lotor had officially gotten together, and this was the first time they could get some time alone between the nights of diplomacy and fighting off people who desperately wanted to overthrow Lotor’s place of power, and light the new flame in the Kral Zera themselves.

 

The fear during battle, the worry, having to force themselves away when one was getting into a tough spot to focus on their mission… The stress had skyrocketed, but now, now they had _time._ Time to do what they like, to touch, to kiss, to give whispered endearments.

 

Lotor was louder than Shiro. He moaned freely, smiling into their kisses and announcing his pleasure without a care in the world. If anyone heard, well, to Lotor, that was too bad for them, but he wouldn’t shut himself up for their sakes. Wouldn't muffle the filthy words and pleas for more of Shiro's cock, for him to bite down harder, _to fuck him like he means it_. He was enjoying himself, and to hell with being embarrassed, was Lotor's opinion. Shiro, his hand moving firm and fast against his cock, thumb catching gently against the dark blue toned ridges that ran along the underside as his hips thrust hard against Lotor’s.

 

Shiro’s lips kissed along Lotor’s spine, at least, what he could reach. Moaning breathlessly against the skin as he rolled his hips fast, chasing his climax with reckless abandon while stroking the thick cock in his human hand. “F-Fuck, Lotor, come for me, baby. You make me feel so good, s-shit.”

 

“Sh-Shiro, _y-yll de prest_!” Lotor cried out, rutting back against Shiro’s thrusts with a needy moan, back arching. When Shiro finally gets the message, it’s Lotor’s pleading tone that made him force his tired, tight body to snap back and forth with a quickened pace. Lotor slapped his hand against the wall twice, choking on the broken noises that wanted to leave his throat and eyes crossing, rolling back. The pleasure was building, heating up, gripping his gut into a tight ball that was so very close to shattering.

 

When Shiro finally met his release, he groaned out Lotor’s name, stroking him diligently despite his mindlessness until Lotor, too, reached his peak. They rest against each other and the wall, panting and shivering with pleasure and exhaustion. Shiro pulled himself from Lotor, only to dispose of the dirtied condom before coming back. Lotor leaned down, hair now pushed back and in a heavy blanket behind his shoulders, and pressed a passionate, but soft kiss to Shiro’s lips.

 

“That was amazing, _lusten_.” Lotor whispered across Shiro’s lips, then placing a kiss on his cheek. “We should get cleaned up, hm?”

 

“Yeah.” Shiro agreed. “I would offer to wash your hair, but… I’ll brush it again, if you want.”

 

“I would love that.”

 

* * *

  


**Two months later;**

 

“Lance, could you hand me the gravitational reflux info drive?” Pidge requested as she tapped at the digital keyboard that illuminated the room.

 

“Uh… English, please?” Lance said, confused as he looked over the multiple small bits of black metal, different colors of tape wrapped around their centers. There wasn't even writing, Lance thought. Why hadn't anyone written that stuff down?

 

“The thingy with the orange tape.” Pidge smirked, holding out a hand and humming when the item was fit into her palm. “Thanks.”

 

“So,” Lance started, picking at his shoelace gently. “What do you think of Shiro and Lotor?”

 

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked, glancing over at Lance over her glasses. She saw that his brows were furrowed and eyes worrisome. She stopped typing and turned in the plush chair to better face Lance. “You can talk to me.”

 

Lance sighed, plopping his head into his hand with a huff. “I don't know! It’s been, like, a couple months since they got together, but… I'm glad Shiro’s happy, I am, and it's clear he is. But I worry that Lotor is just going to stab him in the back and not look behind himself at what has done. Shiro doesn't deserve to be hurt _again._ He’s dealt with so much, and I don’t want to see him go through more crap.”

 

“I see,” Pidge processed the words, scratching at the base of her neck as she thought over what to respond with. “I think Lotor is genuine.”

 

“I dunno.” Lance muttered, scratching at the back of his head. “How do you know?”

 

“I have a feeling, I guess.” Pidge shrugged, pushing her glasses back the bridge of her nose once more. “It helps that a couple days ago, Lotor came to me asking about Shiro’s birthday. Apparently the Galra don’t celebrate like we do, but, he seemed really interested in it, and wanted to do something for it. I explained that it’s not a leap year this year on Earth, so we have to celebrate a day early, and that it’s next month. He was incredibly confused by the idea of leap years, but, apparently, he’s making something for Shiro.” She yawned, but continued on soon after.

 

“He was really interested when I was telling him about how Matt told me that Shiro used to collect cool stones back home before Kerberos, and how he started doing it again recently.”

 

Pidge paused, sitting back and looking thoughtful before sighing. “I don't really know. He just… he seems just as happy as Shiro. Interested, and willing to learn to make Shiro happy. Seems like he’s really in love.”

 

“I hope so.” Lance muttered to himself before standing and stretching. “Thanks, Pidge.”

 

* * *

 

“Lotor…” Shiro muttered, looking down at the shimmering purple and blue stones in the small box. “These are… _Wow_.”

 

Lotor sat beside Shiro on the bed in Lotor’s quarters. They tended to go there instead of Shiro’s quarters, since it was a few doors away from the rest of the people who lived on the ship. Despite Lotor not always living in the castle, they leave his room prepared and clean for when he returns to spend time with Shiro.

 

It was Shiro’s birthday today-- well, it wasn’t technically, but having a leap year birthday, they just had to improvise. Lotor had meticulously created a shining metal box, lined with soft, deep green fabric reminiscent of velvet, three stones laid gently inside. The lid, on the underside, had Shiro’s first name engraved and filled with an iridescent green color that shifted to a blue and purple tone each way the light hit it.

 

The first stone was a deep blue, jagged crystal, a soft glow emanating from it. It reminded Shiro of Lotor’s eyes. The second was a shining black stone, darker than onyx and glinting brightly in the light, smooth against his fingertips. The third and final stone, was a rich purple crystal, a bit larger than the other two, and seemed somewhat out of place amidst the other two outstanding stones.

 

That is, until Lotor explained it.

 

“It’s called a Kral Zera stone. It’s normal, valueless look is meant to deter thieves from stealing it. A Kral Zera stone…” Lotor took a deep breath, licking his lips before continuing. “Is given to the person who has taken the place of the emperor. Each emperor of the past has one of their own, and they are meant to bring greatness, and power to the beholder. My father attempted to snuff out the tradition, as he did with many others, but I would like to bring it back.”

 

Lotor paused for a moment, seemingly gathering his thoughts. “The emperor is then in charge of choosing the person to take half of the stone. It symbolizes the trust one shares, and it also is a question if the person who receives the other half will help bear the burden of the emperor.”

 

Shiro looked at Lotor with slightly widened eyes, surprised, and touched so deeply by the information and admission. “Lotor, I…”

 

“Hold on. It’s… It’s like a promise ring. That’s what the humans call them, right? Rings meant to swear loyalty and love and acceptance. This stone can be given to anyone, a close friend, a mother… Or a partner which the emperor loves.” Lotor continued, biting his lip. “I’m asking you to stay by my side. I’m asking you to, when you go home to Earth for a time, think of me. And I’m also asking you, that when you are struggling, to lean on me, and allow me to do the same. When you are injured, allow me to mend you, and for you to do the same to me.”

 

“I-...” Shiro shook his head, swallowing thickly before placing the stone and the box aside, wasting not even a second before connecting his and Lotor’s lips. Lotor didn’t hesitate to place a hand on the back of Shiro’s head, pulling him farther into the kiss, slow and deep. When the parted, Shiro smiled softly, forehead against Lotor’s. “I love you, too. Of course, I accept.”

 

Lotor smiled at that, wide and bright before he brought their lips back together. The kiss they shared was slow, filled with a joyous momentum that each of them were eager to feel more of. Lotor’s hand moved to Shiro’s hip, pulling them forward as he laid the paladin back against the bed, fingers tightening slightly over the toned muscle that laid beneath skin and clothes.

 

Shiro moaned softly as Lotor’s smooth, damp lips worked down his neck, nipping at his skin gently. The moment filled Shiro’s heart with warmth, with satisfaction as he leaned into the touch, into the hands that were sliding up his stomach and side, pushed up beneath his shirt.

 

“Sit up.” Lotor whispered, Shiro listening and raising his arms, shirt pulled away from his torso and discarded haphazardly. Lotor pulled the tie from his wrist, messily tying his hair back before leaning down, pressing a kiss directly above Shiro’s navel. He cast a filthy smirk up towards the paladin, hands firm against Shiro’s hips. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t mind you telling me again.” Shiro grinned, mechanical hand holding Lotor’s shoulder gently. Lotor chuckled at Shiro’s response, pressing another kiss, directly above where he kissed last, watching the muscles jump at the sensation.

 

“Look at you… What is there to be said other than I cannot look away when you enter the room? _Del lusten_ , I can’t stop thinking about you. Can’t think of anything but pressing my lips to your body, whispering my love until it is etched upon your skin.” Lotor spoke without pause, or hesitation. It was always… surprising how eloquent and poetic Lotor’s praises are. Quiet words, meant only for the ears of the one he loves the most.

 

“Takashi… _De lusten da_. I’ve never once believed I would find someone so strong willed, faithful, loyal… You didn’t push me away because of what my people had done. You gave me everything, so that I might give you everything in return.” Lotor murmured, lips steadily working up Shiro’s torso, slow, but passionate. “You are beautiful in every sense of the word. You are what I have come to cherish most in this world, and as you lay here, before me, I feel like I am invincible. I feel as though nothing around me has ever gone wrong. I feel safe. Because you are you, and who you are is everything I had once longed for.”

 

“Lotor…” Shiro whispered, human hand touching the man’s cheek gently, before pulling him up to press their lips together once more. He pushed up, up until Lotor leaned back, understood, and rolled with Shiro was on top of him. “I-... I need you to let me show you how much you mean to me.”

 

Lotor gazed up at Shiro, slitted eyes warm with slight surprise. “I understand.”

 

Passion filled their touches, fire alight beneath skin and warmth in their hearts that pounded loud in their ears. The room stayed hot, even as clothes were shed from their bodies, even as the room went dim from automatic lighting. When Lotor’s eyes began to shine and glimmer, the new purple glow from the stone at the bedside mixing with a bright blue from Lotor’s eyes and white lamplight, Shiro removed the underwear he wore; it had been the only thing separating lavender skin from meeting the warm tan, flushed a soft pink.

 

Shiro, having prepared before the night had come, simply coated Lotor’s cock with warmed lube, the slick, clear liquid making everywhere he touched shine in the lighting. His hips lifted, aligned with Lotor’s, and the white haired man sat up, meeting Shiro’s lips with his own they guided one another. Shiro gasped against Lotor, mechanical arm wrapping around Lotor’s shoulders, pulling him closer, feeling full and lustful as that warm length slid inside.

 

“ _Lotor_ .” Shiro moaned, eyebrows pinched together and lips parted, swollen from messy, needy kisses. Their hips rolled, moved slow, and deep, and Gods, neither of them could think in moments like these. “ _Oh_ , yes, just like that.”

 

The paladin’s head rolled back, resting against Lotor’s hand, who had taken up pressing languid and wet kisses along his collarbone and neck. Shiro could feel the rumble of Lotor’s quiet moans as they rocked into one another, moved like waves Shiro missed as they crashed upon the beach shore.

 

“ _Del Takashi-leb_ …” Lotor purred over Shiro’s neck, one hand pressing the small of Shiro’s back, guiding him into a deeper, more urgent pace. The way Lotor’s cock seemed to swell and twitch made Shiro realize he was getting close, and needy more to reach his peak, to reach that pleasured high. He pressed a gentle hand to Lotor’s chest, pushing him back onto the bed, supporting himself with the other. He wrapped his own fingers around his cock, stroking in time with his hips as they bounced at a steady, slow, but incredibly intense pace. Lotor’s hands smoothed over his skin, lips parted around audible gasps as Shiro rode him.

 

When they met their peaks, they did so together, moaning each other’s names with shaky tones, Shiro’s toes curling as he clenched around the ridged cock inside of him.

 

“I love you.” Shiro whispered against Lotor’s lips.

 

“You say that a lot.” Lotor grinned, teasing and playful. So very _him_.

 

Shiro smiled, pressing their foreheads together. “Because I mean it.”

 

And he did. He meant it with every part of his being, every inch of skin and metal, every piece of his heart. Everything he had said, everything they had shared, every trial and tribulation that had been met with along the way was worth it.

 

Why?

 

Because Shiro meant it.

 

More than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
